There are several problems that arise with devices using batteries. In some devices, batteries move relative to the device and cause wear and tear on electrical connections and other elements of the device. Further, because battery sizes vary, some batteries that are otherwise satisfactory may not be used at all in some devices.
Batteries placed in a tube are common in flashlights, for example, and although there is movement of a flashlight during use the movement generally does not exceed the biasing tension of springs and clips normally designed into the battery holding area such that batteries in a flashlight do not move relative to the tube. In flashlights, battery manufacturers recommend certain amounts of spring tension to prevent damage to the batteries. Most damage is caused from contacts corroding and causing poor connection. This causes the light to fade or go out and a bump on the flashlight will bring it back. In shade systems, however, in which shades are connected to tube rolls operated by batteries, the motion of the tube roll causes the batteries to move relative to the tube roll. This causes wear and tear on the electrical connections. In the case of motorized shade systems, however, these voltage drops will stop the function of the system. The unit will lose its count as to the home position such that is requires the setup routine to be nm again to reset the system. Obviously, this is a very much more complicated problem that merely bumping a flashlight. Further, movement of batteries in a shade system causes noise and creates drag and generally decreases the life of the batteries and the desirability of using battery power.
As set forth more fully below, Applicants are aware that there is prior art in devices using a plurality of batteries that uses a shrink wrap tubing over the batteries to facilitate easy changing of the battery pack and to limit battery movement relative to each other. Obviously, however, this does not address the issue of relative movement of the batteries to the holder and the holder to the tube roll.
Further, it is necessary to have clearance between the battery holding tube, or tube roll, and the batteries for ease in changing the batteries but this clearance becomes a problem because the diameter of the batteries change from different manufacturers or different production runs from a manufacturer.
In this regard, a number of years ago the National Electrical Manufactures Association developed a consensus standard “General and Specifications” for “Portable Primary Cells and Batteries with Aqueous Electrolyte” that was adopted as an America National Standard ANSI C18.1M. Looking under “Battery Specification” section you will find the minimum and maximum specification for the outside diameter for batteries. For example a “D” size battery (referred to as a 13a battery) has a minimum diameter of 1.272 inches or 32.3 mm and a maximum diameter of 1.346 inches or 34.2 mm. With normal manufacturing tolerances for the tube holding the batteries, the clearance can be greater than the normal springs and clips can hold to prevent undesired movement of the batteries. Likewise, the tube may be too large to accommodate desired batteries altogether.
Applicants are aware of the following art:
U.S. Re 29,047 to Brindley discloses a switching module for detachably mounting to various size lens and reflector units and battery casings, the module comprising a tubular casing having a lamp-circuit controlled push button switch mounted therein with the button segment facing a flexible boot covered opening in the wall of the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,187 to Uke discloses a diver's flashlight having a unitary case with a closed transparent end for light transmission, the other end being sealed by a threaded plug which also serves as a switch. A halogen bulb is mounted in a reflector immediately inside the transparent end and a rechargeable battery is held normally out of contact with the bulb by a spring. Tightening the threaded plug overcomes the spring and completes the circuit when the plug is fully seated in sealed position. The plugs, and a cap fitted over the transparent end, are of luminous material for night use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,223 to Maglica discloses an improved flashlight which includes an improved mechanism for selectively varying the light beam intensity and area of illumination, an improved switch means, an improved light bulb and light bulb holder, and an improved manner of retaining dry cell batteries within the flashlight. The mechanism includes a double cam notch in a reflector support and abutting cam follower rotates cooperatively attached to a bulb holder to enable movement of the bulb forwardly and rearwardly relative to the light reflector through rotation of the head of the flashlight. The light bulb is configured to have a double pin electrical connection which plugs into a double socket thereby enabling the bulb and holder to have a smaller diameter incapable of passing through a smaller hole formed within the reflector. The switch is of the rotary type which wipes the contacts clean on rotation to enhance electrical conductivity. The batteries are held within the battery casing so that the front, center contact of the forward battery enters into a recessed area in contact with a spring loaded contact follower, with the front shoulder of the forward battery resting against the switch housing, thereby precluding battery cave-in and enhancing the rigidity with which the dry cell batteries are held within the flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,263 to Maglica discloses a miniature flashlight comprising a barrel, a tail cap, a head assembly, and a miniature bulb holder and providing interruptible contact to batteries within the barrel. The bulb holder comprises an insulated receptacle disposed external to the barrel end which the head assembly engages, a second insulated receptacle within the barrel engaging the first insulated receptacle enabling the first and second insulated receptacles to translate axially and limited by a flange on the first insulated receptacle and an annular lip formed inwardly at the barrel end, and a pair of conductors mounted in the second insulated receptacle such that one of the conductors couples the center electrode of a battery with the first bulb pin and the other conductor member couples the second bulb pin to the barrel lip. A spring fits between the tail cap and the batteries. The electrical circuit is closed by the barrel, the tail cap, and the spring to couple the second lamp pin to the battery case terminal. By threading the head assembly onto the barrel causing head assembly translation towards the tail cap, the reflector moves with respect to the bulb varying dispersion of the reflected lamp beam. Further rotation of the head assembly causes the reflector to contact the first insulated receptacle, translating the first insulated receptacle, the second insulated receptacle, and the batteries against the spring, until the first insulated receptacle flange abuts the barrel end, whereat the side conductor no longer contacts the barrel lip opening the circuit. The head assembly may be removed from the barrel and utilized as a base into which the tail cap and barrel may be inserted to stand the miniature flashlight, in its “on” condition, for use as a miniature table lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,565 to Maglica discloses a flashlight that includes a barrel for retaining batteries. A reflector and lens located at one end is rotatable axially to vary the reflection dispersion of a light beam emanating through the lens from a lamp bulb. An internal cylindrical sleeve within the barrel provides the electrical path between a tail cap adjacent the one electrode end of the batteries and the end adjacent the reflector, lens, and bulb. The sleeve is a non-ferrous nickel plated material for improved conductivity between component parts. New contact materials are suggested as improvement but are still subject to deterioration from movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,682 to Parker discloses a waterproof flashlight in which there is utilized a lens housing movably mounted on a tubular barrel. Within the tubular barrel is located one or more batteries and also a light bulb with the light bulb to emit light through the lens housing. An elastomeric seal is to be located between the lens housing and the tubular barrel to prevent entry of water within the tubular barrel. A switch assembly is to be mounted on the tubular barrel which when moved will activate and deactivate the light bulb. The switch assembly includes a magnetically sensitive reed switch assembly mounted within the tubular barrel. This reed switch assembly is to be activated by a movable magnet mounted on the exterior surface of the tubular barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,432 to Sharrah et al. discloses a battery assembly with two terminals at one end of a stack of cells. One of the terminals is centrally located upon the end of the stack and is electrically connected to the stack at the same end. The other terminal is spaced apart from the central terminal and is electrically connected to the other end of the stack by an elongated conductor. An insulating sheath holds the stack of cells together. In this patent, the battery stack 118 is surrounded by a sheath 130 which insulates the stack 118 and provides mechanical support or holds the cells together. The sheath 130 is preferably formed of shrink-wrap tubing. The sheath 130 tightly surrounds the stack 118, leaving at least portions of the top cell contact 104 and the bottom cell contact 122 exposed. Further, after the terminal extension piece 128 is fitted to the stack, the battery assembly 100 is wrapped in a second sheath 132 surrounding both the stack and the terminal extension piece 125. The second sheath 132 is preferably formed of shrink-wrap tubing, which is of sufficient length to leave the terminal 102 of the terminal extension piece 128 exposed. The second sheath provides further insulation and mechanical support to the battery assembly and also serves to protect the terminal extension piece 128 from damage due to impact against the interior surface of the barrel 26 or during shipment. The second sheath is preferably of sufficient thickness to provide a snug fit of the battery assembly 100 within the barrel 26 so that the battery assembly 100 does not vibrate within the barrel 26 and detract from the solid “feel” of the flashlight.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,057,658, 6,181,089, 6,259,218, and 6,369,530 to Kovach et al. disclose wireless battery-operated window covering assembly or shade system as that term is used herein. The window covering has a head rail in which all the components are housed. These include a battery pack, an interface module including an IR receiver and a manual switch, a processor board including control circuitry, motor, drive gear and a rotatably mounted reel on which lift cords wind and unwind a collapsible shade. The circuitry allows for dual-mode IR receiver operation and a multi-sensor polling scheme, both of which are configured to prolong battery life. Included among these sensors is a lift cord detector which gauges shade status to control the raising and lowering of the shade and a rotation sensor which, in conjunction with internal registers and counters keeps track of travel limits and shade position. These patents disclose batteries in a tube but the tube does not rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,594 to Collett et al. discloses an apparatus for effecting and controlling the movement of a window covering member between different positions in response to a disturbance of the window covering. Also, it discloses an apparatus for assisting the manipulation of a window covering by way of potential energy stored in a spring and a torque sending device having a design that is insensitive to component tolerances. The Invention may also include a counterbalance mechanism for assisting the movement of the shade. One known problem with devices for raising and lower shades using battery operated mechanisms is the limitation on the weight of the shade. When a shade design reaches a certain weight, a battery no longer stores enough power to raise and lower the shade numerous times. For example, battery operated lifting mechanisms have not been practical for use with wood slatted horizontal blinds because the small batteries useful in head rails could only raise these blinds a limited number of times before discharging to the point that they become non-functional. This limits the usefulness of batteries battery applications on heavy shades.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,806 to Kates discloses an electronically-controlled roll-up window shade that can easily be installed by a homeowner or general handyman. The motorized shade includes an internal power source, a motor, and a communication system to allow for remote control of the motorized shade. One or more motorized shades can be controlled singly or as a group. In one embodiment, the motorized shades are used in connection with a zoned or non-zoned HVAC system to reduce energy usage. In one embodiment, the motorized shade is configured to have a size and form-factor that conforms to a standard manually-controlled motorized shade. In one embodiment, a group controller is configured to provide thermostat information to the motorized shade. In one embodiment, the group controller communicates with a central monitoring system that coordinates operation of one or more motorized shades. In one embodiment, the internal power source of the motorized shade is recharged by a solar cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,375,494 to Daniel et al. discloses a rechargeable battery assembly that comprises a rechargeable battery unit and a data and power connector plug. The battery assembly has a deployed configuration in which the battery assembly has the general form of, and functions as, a conventional battery format, and a recharge configuration in which the data and power connector plug is made accessible to enable the connector to be connected to a suitable receptacle on a computing or peripheral device for recharging of the battery.
Despite the efforts indicated in the prior art, what is missing and still needed is a way to hold batteries in a rotating tube to prevent wear and tear on electrical connections. Further there is a need for an apparatus and method for compensating for the manufacturing differences in the size of the batteries and the tube. Still further there is a need to reduce the noise of battery operated devices caused by movement of the batteries within the holder. Further, there is a need for a device that centers batteries within a rotating tube in order to reduce wobble and wear on the rotating tube and drain on the batteries in overcoming the wobble effect.